Comfort for a long day
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: I was watching Treasure Planet and when it got to the scene after Mr. Arrow goes into the blackhole I had to write about this. So what if someone else came to comfort Jim. *Soft Slash* OCxJim. Enjoy Oneshot!


Gregory frowned as he stepped out on the deck

Gregory frowned as he stepped out on the deck. He had mostly been working under the decks and wasn't seen much by the crew. He had a few times come across the cabin boy; Jim Hawkins and found him to be quite interesting. Tucking away a strand of red hair from his eyes he glanced around the deck. His hazel eyes landed on where said cabin boy was sitting on the ship climbing ropes (an: I don't know what they're called) twisting a spare bit of rope in his hands while staring out at the stars. Walking towards the boy Gregory leaned against the side of the ship and stared out at the stars before glancing up at Jim. He'd heard about the loss of Mr. Arrow; he'd heard the accusations about how it was Jim's fault for not securing the first mate's life line. Jim looked angry and miserable.

"It's not your fault you know." Gregory said glancing up at the other boy.

Jim sighed sadly but didn't respond.

"You did the best you could." He continued.

He watched as Jim angrily threw the rope in his hands out into space and climbed down from the ropes onto the ship.

"Don't you get it?! I screwed up! I mean for two seconds I thought that maybe I could do something right. But…" Jim trailed off running his fingers through his hair in desperation.

Jim stalked away from the other boy. He stood next to one of the pillars that held up the sails and ran his hands through his bangs as if trying to calm down. He sighed deeply turning his back to the other boy as he leaned against the wood and stared at his feet.

"Just forget it ok, just forget it." Jim tiredly ran a hand over his face.

Gregory could see he was hurting. He saw him slump slightly against the pillar and knew he had to help the other boy. Walking over he gently put a hand on Jim's shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Hey now it's not your fault, you did everything you could. You think you're the first person to have secured life lines but had them snap anyway?" Gregory placed his hands on Jim's shoulders and stared at him

Jim looked up at him with big doe-like blue eyes filled with tears. Gregory smiled softly at him brushing the bangs away from Jim's eyes.

"You can't let it get to you. One day you'll become a captain of a ship like this." Gregory gestured around the ship. "When that happens do you want some little like this hanging over your head?"

He watched Jim shake his head with some tears escaping his eyes. Smiling slightly the red head lifted a hand and brushed the tears away. Jim's breathing sped up a bit as more tears gathered in his eyes. Stepping forward slightly he leaned his head against Gregory's chest shocking the taller boy. He heard small sniffles coming from the boy and smiled a little before wrapping his arms around Jim's waist and holding him as he cried. He gently threaded his fingers through the messy brown hair on the shorter boy's head while he cried. Sighing softly he gently extracted himself from Jim and smiled at him. Pulling out a spare rag he handed it to Jim who wiped his face with it. Gregory lifted Jim's head with his finger and kissed the smaller boy's forehead softly.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

Jim nodded slightly with pink cheeks. The taller boy gently pushed Jim towards the bunks. As he walked towards the stairs he turned and flashed Gregory a shy smile.

"Thanks Greg." He said softly before walking down into the bunks.

Gregory nodded and sighed to himself before turning to sit on the side of the ship. He turned slightly when he heard clanking of metal on wood. Mr. Silver walked up to stand beside him. The cyborg placed his hand on Gregory's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I want to thank you for that, Greg." Mr. Silver said.

"What do you mean sir?" Gregory asked.

"For comforting young lad, Jimbo. It's something I know I myself couldn't do." Silver patted Gregory's shoulder with his human hand.

Smiling Gregory climbed from his seat and headed towards the bunks. Stopping on the stairs to turn to Silver.

"I bet you could sir." With that he walked down the steps and climbed into his hammock.

He glanced at the bunk below his and saw Jim was curled up peacefully asleep. Not a bad end to a long day. He thought before slowly drifting off.


End file.
